


Great as Thunder

by Crazydane666



Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Best Friends, Cutesy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Tyra appreciation, she deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazydane666/pseuds/Crazydane666
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to show your lady friend some love.
Relationships: Glade Gorm & Tyra (Kaptein Sabeltann) & Tøge (Kaptein Sabeltann) & Birk (Kaptein Sabeltann)
Kudos: 1





	Great as Thunder

"Hey Tyyyra?" Gorm says in the stupidest sing-songy voice, with the stupidest smile Tyra has ever seen.

"Yes, Gorm?"

"I looove you," he mutters, leaning himself against her like an oversized cat.

"Luv ya too, bud'," she smiles, resting her head against his. "How high or drunk r'ya?"

"Neither, I just decided that it's Tyra Appreciation Hour," he laughs, wrapping an arm around her.

"Tyra Appreciation Hour's in the mid'le o' the night?" she asks, beaming at his shenanigans despite their sheer strangeness.

"It is today, because I felt like it."

"And i's not just 'cause wakin' me up tomor'w wo'd be dangerous?"

"Maybe a bit," he giggles. She caresses his cheek, then runs a hand through his hair.

"You're such a wond'r."

"Come again?"

"Ya just… Ya change so much, on the turn of the wind. I never know what to expect from ya," she laughs.

She doesn't know the half of it.

The next day, or afternoon, rather, she wakes up to Gorm, Birk and Tøge in her living room, in the middle of… Decorating? Her floor is covered in colorful paper, the boys are in the middle of hanging banners above the doorways, and there's a slightly-burnt-but-still-good-looking cake on the table next to the couch.

The moment they realize she's awake, they all try- and fail- to convince her that it's just a dream. Tøge even does an 'I'm just a dreaaam' voice, which Birk loses it at, laughing so hard she can feel it in the floor.

"I was hoping to surprise you," Gorm smiles sadly. "Though I see that the surprise was… quite poorly planned."

"I luv it, bud'," she says, pulling him into a tight hug. He leans into it, just as he always does. Then, she yells across the room. "Ya two better get yer asses ov'r here too!"

It ends with all four of them in a big group hug, with Tyra smushed in the middle, to everyone's amusement, not least of which her own. They share the cake, which they agree is good, though Gorm should probably chill with the fire next time. Seriously, dude, how can you not control your own fire? You've had it for what, 10 years?

Gorm gave a stupid excuse about his fire acting up and all he got for his troubles was a smack in the back of the head from Tyra.

They all laugh- even Gorm, despite his over-dramatic complaints about how strong Tyra is.

Overall, it was probably the most pleasant surprise Tyra had ever had.


End file.
